


Harry Potter and the Land of Loss

by thelosthours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory-centric, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, POV Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Top Cedric Diggory, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosthours/pseuds/thelosthours
Summary: "He really is quite a handsome boy," said Voldemort, foot resting hard on Cedric's face, pressing it down into the ground. The cold soil of the graveyard digging into the flesh of his cheeks causing him to grit his teeth.Cedric peered up at the Dark Lord from his periphery. His eyes held a fire that burned deeper and expressed just how much disdain he felt for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, more than any words could describe.Voldemort tilted his head so that his eyes met Cedric's. "Pity he has to die."- The AU no one asked for but I'm serving up on a silver platter because my Hedric heart needed this.- Crossposted on here and Wattpad.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, minerv
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

"He really is quite a handsome boy," said Voldemort, foot resting hard on Cedric's face, pressing it down into the ground. The cold soil of the graveyard digging into the flesh of his cheeks causing him to grit his teeth.

Cedric peered up at the Dark Lord from his periphery. His eyes held a fire that burned deeper and expressed just how much disdain he felt for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, more than any words could describe.

Voldemort tilted his head so that his eyes met Cedric's. "Pity he has to die," he said raising his wand. He opened his mouth to speak the killing curse but got nothing more than _Ava—_ out before Harry was raising his own wand and shouting out a spell of his own.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and 12 feet in the air. It was a welcome split second distraction. Harry shouted out a quick _Flipendo_ , then dove forward as Voldemort was thrown back a few feet. He took Cedric by the hand pulling him to his feet. "We have to get back to the Portkey now!" Harry said, pulling Cedric along with him as he dashed across the graveyard.

"Well don't just stand there! Get them!" bellowed Voldemort, slowly pulling himself back up to his feet.

Cedric was a little weak. He stumbled after Harry, tripping over his own feet every few steps as they dodged spells, making their way to the Portkey as fast as they could. The cup was just a few feet away from them. All they had to do was take a few more steps. They just barely made it when Voldemort fired off the _Cruciatus Curse_.

It hit Harry and he fell to the ground arching and gritting his teeth in excruciating pain. Whimpers left his lips and shivers ran up the length of his spine.

Cedric pulled out his wand, flicking it forward. " _Sectumsempra!_ " He didn't allow a moment to go to waste. He didn't even take a second to make sure the spell at hit, he just pulled Harry up as fast as he could, practically throwing them both the last few feet to the Portkey.

As soon as Harry placed his hand on the handle of the cup and felt that jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked and was speeding him and Cedric away in a whirl of wind and color, the pain from the _Cruciatus Curse_ fell to the back of his mind becoming nothing more than a distant memory of low throbbing pain. They were going back.


	2. Chapter One

Dumbledore has just sat back down at the staff table with the others. He'd already addressed the whole school and they'd already witnessed the sorting of new first years. As Professor McGonagall stood front and center with the Sorting Hat, calling out names and helping to sort the first years into their respective houses, a smile played at her lips. It was a rare sight to see. McGonagall seldom allowed herself the luxury of smiling. She much preferred her more professional and stern appearance. It was of course what had earned her the respect of her fellow students and co-workers. That and the fact that she was damn good at what she did.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled deep in conversation, barely paying attention to the spread of food in front of them and more focused on getting reacquainted with one another after a whole summers break of being apart.

"What did you do this summer?" asked Hermione, absentmindedly breaking off a piece of a pumpkin pasty and popping it in her mouth.

Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders. Nothing. He hadn't done anything all summer except write Cedric. He'd have written Hermione and Ron as well, but he hadn't heard a single word from them the whole summer, so he hadn't seen the point. "Nothing too eventful. What about you and Ron?"

"Same here, mate," said Ron. "We were supposed to go on a bit of a trip, but dad's presence was needed at the Ministry so we didn't get the chance. To say mom was disappointed would be an understatement. She'd been looking forward to the trip since the beginning of fourth year. Now she has to wait till next summer. She's gutted."

"What about you 'Mione?"

She shrugged. "Not much to be honest. My parents don't really get that much time off, but on the days that they were we spent a lot of our time down at the beach. It wasn't as eventful as some other's summer, but I quite enjoyed it actually. I got loads of reading done."

"That's great."

Harry turned his attention away from Hermione and Ron and caught Cedric staring at him with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. As Harry’s gaze met Cedric’s there was a flutter of something that erupted in the pit of his stomach, like butterflies flapping their wings rapidly and flitting around inside of him. He licked his bottom lip, a pink flush taking over his cheeks, and he felt warm all over. He smiled back, before quickly averting his gaze.

He stared down at the plate of food in front of him and began to eat. He wasn’t going to let such a feast go to waste. Especially not when he barely got to eat as it is. The only time he was ever fed well was at Hogwarts.

“Harry.”

There was a nudge at his side and he looked up. “Yeah?” he said, eyes meeting Ron’s.

“Cedric keeps looking at you.”

His cheeks flushed again. He snuck a glance back at the Hufflepuff and sure enough he was staring back at him. When Cedric caught Harry’s sights again he mouthed something at him.

_Hey._

_Hey,_ Harry had mouthed back for a lack of anything better to say. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t really think straight. He’d like to think that it was because he was nervous. But of what? Getting to know Cedric?

That was the extent of their interaction. Just a simple _hey._ But there really wasn’t much else they could say so far apart from one another, and they couldn’t just keep mouthing at one another. It wasn’t the most convenient way of conversing.

“You want to tell us what that’s about?” asked Ron, having witnessed the whole scene with a look of confusion on his face. His lips pursed and brows knitted together almost forming one thin line.

Back in Gryffindor Common Room Ron, Hermione and Harry were all settled around the fire. The room was tinted orange and yellow, and the silhouette of the flame danced pulling Harry into a trance. He thought back to a time just last year when he had had to use that fire place to get in touch with his Godfather Sirius Black.

He was pulled from his momentary trance by Hermione. Her gaze fixed on him.

“You can’t be serious,” she said, almost exclamatory. “You and Cedric Diggory have been writing back and forth all summer?”

Harry gave a curt nod of his head. “Yes. Why’s that so hard to believe?”

“Well—” Hermione sucked in a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly a few moments later. “I don’t know, Harry. I just know that you two were friendly last year because of the Tri Wizard Tournament and him almost dying because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I admit that that alone is enough to form some sort of bond, but I just don’t see it. You yourself said that you didn’t think much of him because he seemed like a prat.”

Harry’s eyes furrowed with confusion. “You don’t have to, Hermione. It’s not for you to see. Like you said, we bonded and it progressed from there. There’s really nothing to make a fuss about. And I only said that because at the time I’d only known the things that people were saying about him. I didn’t know him through the eyes of himself. He’s a really great guy after you’ve gotten to know him, Hermione. He’s just guarded.”

“Why didn’t you tell us though? We are your friends, you usually tell us everything.”

“Neither of you wrote, so I assumed you were busy."

"That's not an excuse, Harry, owls and quills work both ways. I didn't write because you rarely ever write back, and now Ron and I hear that you've been writing Cedric all summer. You'll take the time to write him but not your own friends."

"I think I'm going to head to bed," said Harry standing to his feet. "Early day tomorrow and all that."

He made his way up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron. When he got there, there was an owl perched waiting on the windowsill. He unclasped the lock on the window opening it and the owl flew in dropping a small roll of parchment down on Harry's bed before flying out the window once more and into the night.

Harry took a seat on the edge of his bed and unrolled the parchment. It was a note from Cedric. He instantly perked up as he started to read it.

*Sorry if this isn't the best. It's been so long since I've written anything just sitting down to write this little bit took me like an hour and a half. But I'm confident that the more time I write on this, it'll get back to the way it used to be. I'm having fun. Hope you enjoy it.*


	3. Chapter Two

Harry let out a deep breath of air as he made his way to the Quidditch Pitch, the letter Cedric had sent him burning a hole in the pocket of his robes as he walked. He was running a little late, getting away from Ron and Hermione had proved to be more than a little difficult, especially since they hadn't seen one another at all over the course of summer break. It wasn't so much Ron that had made it difficult to getaway. He's always been the type to let you go as you please without much line of thought.

But Hermione?

She was a whole other story. After their last class of the day, he made to go opposite the way they usually went, shouting a curt—"Goodbye!"—over his shoulder, but he was barely a few feet away from them when Hermione stopped him with a tight grip on his arm and a quizzical voice. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked, that curious look Harry knew all too well lacing the features of her face.

Harry turned back to face her, opening his mouth to speak but closing it when no words came to mind. He thought of lying, but it made a pang of remorse shoot through him. And maybe Cedric wouldn't mind them knowing that he was going to see him. Harry had already told them about their staying in touch over the summer. Sighing he said, "The Quidditch Pitch. Cedric and I made plans to practice with one another."

"I'll come too!" Ron said, a wide grin taking over the length of his face. "That sounds like fun."

"Actually, Ron, I think Cedric wants to see me alone. At least for today. It is our first time seeing each other since the events of last semester."

Ron visibly deflated at that. The smile left his lips and his shoulders slumped.

"Of course," said Hermione, pulling her hand back from Harry's arm. "Listen, Harry. I know I don't have any authority over you, nor do I want it. But you could have at least said something about wanting to hang out with Cedric. Ron and I were under the impression that we were still on for the Library. I don't care that you want to hang out with Cedric, but it'd be nice if you gave a little warning."

He sighed, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I forgot."

She shrugged, mumbling what sounded like a small—"It's okay."—over her shoulder as she turned to walk away, leaving Harry to stare after her.

Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, mate," he said. "I think she's just a little out of sorts at the moment. She's not used to you having anyone other than us."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

Ron followed after Hermione, running to catch up with her as she rounded a corner that led to the Library.

The halls of the corridor had emptied completely by now. Harry continued on his way, nothing but the sound of his shoes hitting against the hard castle floors as he walked filled the halls. He made a quick stop by the broom shed for his broom, then proceeded to the Quidditch Pitch, where Cedric was already waiting. He was flying laps around the length of the field, his Hufflepuff robes billowing in the flow of the wind.

When he caught sight of Harry, he stopped midair just a few feet away from him. A smile took over Cedric's lips as he stared down at him. "Well well well," he said, descending the rest of the way to the ground and landing gracefully on his feet in front of Harry. "If it isn't the boy who lived."

Harry scoffed. "The boy who lived? You do know no one actually calls me that, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Not to your face they don't. But I've heard a few people refer to you by it, especially last year during the tournament."

At the mention of the games, a wave of silence took over them. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Cedric just staring off into space and Harry lost in thought; his mind going back to the memory of the tournament, the challenges they were put through, and the consequences of them both grabbing the Triwizard Cup at the same time.

If Harry had known, he wouldn't have acted so selflessly. He'd have helped Cedric escape the vines, of course, but he wouldn't have suggested they both grab the cup.

"I hadn't thought of that." He sucked in a deep breath of air, something he'd been doing a lot lately. It'd become somewhat of a force of habit. "So . . . I'm here. What did you have in mind?"

Cedric's attention snapped back to Harry, their gazes meeting. "So . . . I'm here. What did you have in mind?"

Cedric's attention snapped back to Harry, their gazes meeting. He shrugged his shoulders before taking a few steps forward so that he was standing just a few inches away from Harry. "I don't know. I thought we could talk, maybe fly around on our brooms for a little bit. But mostly I'd like to sit and talk for a bit. We've gotten to know each other better through owl mail and such, but we're severely lacking when it comes to face-to-face conversation."

"It's a lot easier on paper, though," said Harry, laying his broom flat on the ground. "And I'm a lot more intellectual on paper."

Cedric shrugged. "That's a given. Everyone comes cooler and more intellectual than they really are on paper. It's easy to disguise aspects of ourselves in situations of anonymity. It's natural. You're the only Pen Pal I've ever really had. I usually just wait till the semester starts to see my friends or I make plans to see them. But I know how much of a tight leash you're on most of the time, so I didn't bother. Sending owl's back and forth was suffice enough for me."

He sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Sometimes, before I wrote back to you I'd set a scene up in my head. It sounds pathetic, I'm aware, but it helped motivate me to write back to you promptly whether than keep you waiting for days or weeks on end."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I get what you mean. I didn't make up scenes in my head though, I was just genuinely excited to get back to you."

That caused a smile to take over Cedric's lips. He ruffled a hand through Harry's hair, pulling him close under his arm. "How about a quick flight on our brooms? Then we can talk a bit more."

Harry found himself nodding, picking his broom back up from the ground and mounting it. "You're on," he said before kicking up and ascending into the air.

"Wait!" called Cedric. "Wait for me."

*Sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm back and have some newfound motivation to write.*


End file.
